


[podfic] Goose Certified

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Series: The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [2]
Category: Original Work, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stork-centric reproduction, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: In a world where reproduction is overseen by the Stork Agency, two roommates get a visit from a goose.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Goose Certified

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goose Certified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116861) by [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 13:20

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ffonfesre23kcaq/goose%20certified%20by%20soulstoned.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 13.5 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Effects

 ***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** breaking glass and shuffling glass by funwithsound on freesound.org  
***** glass-smash-bottle by instectorj on freesound.org  
***** wing flaps by promete on freesound.org  
***** HONK sound effect from Untitled Goose Game  
***** frietsaus by maarten-wez on freesound.org  
***** fake doppler heart by innominatus on freesound.org  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read using:  
***** Stork & baby logo by Dan Dima on dribble.com  
***** Crumpled paper background by rawpixel.com on freepik.com  
***** Clip art of baby  
***** Image of Goose from Untitled Goose Game 

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 1 Themed Anthology Challenge!
> 
> Thank you to my other fabulous golden geese team members and to [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned) for writing this gem of a fic and having blanket permission for podfic in their profile!
> 
> This was recorded as a live reading in the podfic discord, with minimal edits (mostly sound effects added in afterwards). I kept some of my commentary from the live recording as free talk.


End file.
